


Luminary

by Aetherdrive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherdrive/pseuds/Aetherdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't like people intruding on his quiet time -- but then he meets Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibbidibobbididette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette/gifts).



> A commission for my friend Pixie :>

One thing Kenma really, really liked was being alone.  
  
Being friends with Kuroo and the rest of Nekoma’s volleyball club was pretty great, even if most of them were a bit too loud for his liking, and practice was often equal parts grueling and boring. It made his parents happy, kept his loneliness at bay, and helped him feel less overwhelmed by anxiety at school since he knew there was always someone nearby that had his back.  
  
But at the end of the day, being able to relax in the peaceful quiet of his room was nothing short of heavenly. Away from the chaos and noise of the rest of his daily life, he didn’t have to put up walls or endure the presence of others -- he could be completely at ease, and do pretty much whatever he wanted. Because it was so important to him, he almost always hated having that part of his routine disrupted.  
  
He never expected that it would suddenly change.  
  
Hinata Shouyou should have annoyed him. He was loud, energetic, and had very little concept of personal space. He loved volleyball more than anything, and took the game as seriously as a matter of life and death -- the last kind of person Kenma thought he’d ever want to hang around, considering he already knew so many people like that. He should have been overwhelming, too much for Kenma to handle.  
  
But he wasn’t.  
  
There was something different about Hinata, something magnetic in the sunlight of his smile. Something that made a delightful feeling bloom warm in his chest, happiness twinkling faintly in his eyes as the smaller boy waved goodbye after their first meeting.  
  
His eyes were locked onto Hinata during a training match between Karasuno and Fukurodani, and he found that it was nearly impossible to look away. Every movement was hypnotic, his aura charismatic in a way the Nekoma setter had never seen with anyone else before -- and of course, his fascination didn’t escape Kuroo’s sharp eyes.  
  
“That’s the face you make when you open a new game,” he teased. Kenma’s eyes widened a little in surprise, and then narrowed in irritation and embarrassment. “You make that face every time you see one of Shorty’s matches.”  
  
A halfhearted, mumbled excuse got him out of that one, but he couldn’t deny the truth of Kuroo’s words. And for the first time since he’d started playing the sport years and years ago...  
  
He was sad when training camp ended.  
  
It wasn’t all bad, though. The days passed by like they usually did, but now there was something new in his routine -- something that wasn’t unwelcome at all. He’d always been pretty attached to his phone before, but now, with Hinata’s information in his contact list, he found himself trading messages with the Karasuno player frequently, no matter what time of day it was. It didn’t even have to be something important -- and it usually wasn’t -- but each text brought a pleasant warmth to his chest, no matter how mundane.  
  
 _> kenma!! i almost tripped on kageyama’s shoes, but then i recovered just like a ninja!! how cool is that?!_  
  
A soft, warm smile curved at the corners of his lips. _> it’s pretty cool. you should be careful, though._  
  
Hinata texted back almost immediately, and the thought of being the focus of his attention, even from so far away, made Kenma’s heart flutter. _> you’re right... it would suck if i missed practice! (;x;)_  
  
 _> not just because of that,_ Kenma found himself typing. For just a moment, his fingers hesitated over the phone keyboard before he swallowed his fear and continued. _> i don’t want you to get hurt, shouyou._  
  
A sly chuckle sounded from over his shoulder, and he flushed a deep crimson as Kuroo grinned down at him. “Ah, young love,” he teased. “Don’t let your boyfriend distract you from practice, okay?”  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kenma muttered, still clearly embarrassed.  
  
“Sure, sure. Not _yet_ , anyway.” He grinned and ruffled his hair, completely undeterred by Kenma’s irritated glare. “You should invite him over sometime. Bring him over for winter vacation or something.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Kenma grumbled as he ducked away from his hand. But with Kuroo’s laughter still fresh in his ears, he looked down and felt his cheeks redden all over again when he saw the message waiting for him.  
  
 _> i feel the same way about you!! i mean.. you’re so nice, and you mean a lot to me... thank you (^u^)_  
  
For a moment, his fingers trembled just a little as his heart beat too hard, turning a thousand potential replies over in his head. _Should I actually ask? What would he say?_  
  
Eventually, he loud out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in, and finally typed out his reply.  
  
 _> same to you, shouyou. <3_

* * *

“Did you tell him your birthday is coming up?” Kuroo asked as he rested his chin on Kenma’s shoulder, intent on watching him beat the boss he was up against.  
  
“What? No,” he mumbled back. “Let me concentrate.”  
  
“Mhm.” The pressure of his chin vanished, but Kenma was too focused on trying to defeat the boss to ask him why. The moments passed, tense as his eyes flickered around the corners of the screen, until the sweet sound of post-battle victory music finally reached his ears.  
  
He turned to ask Kuroo what he was up to, and felt a creeping sense of dread as he saw the other boy tapping away at his phone. “...What are you doing?”  
  
“Who, me?” Kuroo asked with a grin. “Oh, nothing at _all_. Just talking to a friend.”  
  
A moment later, Kenma’s phone vibrated with an incoming text, and he reached for it with suspicion clear on his face. Sure enough, a message from Hinata was waiting for him.  
  
 _> kenma omg!! you didn’t tell me your birthday was soon?! your weird captain just texted me about it... i think he got my number from bokuto-san or something? _  
_> anyway i have to get you something!!!!!!_  
  
“Traitor,” he grumbled to Kuroo without any real malice.  
  
 _> you don’t have to get me anything, shouyou._ He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kuroo wasn’t peeking, and then quickly typed the rest before hitting Send with his heart beating just a little faster. _> i’m happy just getting to talk to you._  
  
 _> same here! but i mean, you’re so special to me!! so i have to get you something really good! (^u^)_  
  
Kenma huffed out an embarrassed, quiet laugh. _> i don’t know what i could ask for, though._  
  
For a moment, Hinata didn’t reply, and the only sound in the room was Kuroo quietly typing away at his own phone. “You better not be saying anything weird to him again,” Kenma said as he wiggled his toes and stretched.  
  
“I am doing no such thing,” Kuroo replied with a playful grin.  
  
 _> kuroo said you want me to come by during winter break!!!!!!!! is that true!!!!_  
  
“You’re such a liar,” Kenma sighed. His outward calm was completely different from the nervousness welling up within him. _> if you want to, sure. i have enough space in my room. sorry about kuro._  
  
 _> of course i want to omg!! let me ask my mom!!! i can probably get money for a ticket from her (^w^)_  
 _> i’ll bring you a birthday present in person then, too! even if it’s late!!!!!!!_  
  
Kenma couldn’t stop the tremors in his hands, born from a mixture of nervousness and overwhelming excitement. _ >that’s fine. you’re already enough of a present for me._  
  
“Gay,” Kuroo laughed over his shoulder as he tousled Kenma’s hair. “Go get him, tiger. Rowr.”  
  
“Shut up,” Kenma mumbled. But as he said it, a smile curved at his lips, and he couldn’t deny that it was the highlight of his entire week.

* * *

As nervous as the idea made him, Kenma had insisted on going to the train station to meet Hinata by himself. He wanted to treasure the moment, to keep whatever might happen as his own gift, whether it was a bright smile or even a warm embrace.  
  
 _Would it be all right to hug him?_ he wondered as he shrank against a poll to make himself as small as possible. _Should I try to? Or would he think it’s weird?_ A glance at the clock told him that Hinata’s train would be there any moment now; he was both looking forward to it, and slightly anxious. _What if I mess it up somehow...?_  
  
And then suddenly, the background chatter of so many surrounding strangers seemed to vanish.  
  
Hinata was looking directly at him, and a warm, blinding grin spread over his face, his golden eyes sparkling in the sun as he ran forward with undisguised joy. “Kenma!” he yelled. As soon as he was within reach, he dropped the overnight bag he’d been carrying, and wrapped his arms around the setter in a warm, tight embrace with no hesitation at all. “I missed you so much! Thank you for letting me come over, we’re gonna play _so_ many videogames -- I kinda suck, though, sorry -- maybe we could watch some movies too, I brought a couple!”  
  
Warmth the likes of which he’d never felt before seeped into Kenma’s body, straight to the core of his soul as he tightened his arms just a little and gave in to the urge to rest his head against Hinata’s. “Okay. My house is really close, so we can walk.”  
  
“Sure!” Hinata smiled as he picked up the bag from the ground. “Lead the way!”  
  
Kenma nodded, and they began walking side by side. Hinata’s eyes were everywhere, taking in the sights and pointing out everything with an excitement that was nothing short of charming.  
  
Moments later, Kenma found his courage, and slipped his hand into Hinata’s. When the other boy turned and smiled before squeezing his hand, he was certain that if there was a heaven on earth, he’d found it.

* * *

Kenma hated having his routine at home disrupted. He valued his alone time more than almost anything, because it was when he could find some peace and relax.  
  
But Hinata’s light was far from irritating, and when they shared a blanket and Hinata watched Kenma play a new RPG, it felt as natural as breathing. Their legs knocked together, and Hinata’s breath blew warm on his cheek as his hair tickled Kenma’s ear.  
  
And when Kenma finally turned his PSP off and set it aside, and Hinata grabbed his free hand, there was still no anxiety or irritation -- just a warm anticipation curling within him as the Karasuno player watched him for a moment with wide, golden eyes.  
  
When Hinata’s lips found his own, gentle and sweet, Kenma felt as if he could fly.  
  
Being with others wasn’t always so bad after all.

* * *

  


[end]

 


End file.
